Natural
by GeminiScar
Summary: It was only natural to love him,so it was only natural that he didn't move. SasuNaru


**A.N. Yeah, I just couldn't stop thinking of this, and you are all going to hate me, but maybe I'll make this a chapter story who knows. Anyway, this is my first Naruto fic, I've only seen spoilers and a few episodes, a crap load of doujinshi, and other fics, so sorry if the time line is messed up and if people are out of character, I try not to screw up but, You know how its is…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be very gay, and very obvious about it. - **

**Warning: Character death (unless this becomes a chapter fic…) and Sasu/Naru, so those who are squeamish, leave. - Oh and "spoilers" for the first four minutes of Naruto Shippuden episode 1.**

Natural 

The blade made a soft grating sound as it slid from the sheath, magnified in the still air that still hummed with the shock of bitter reunion, and bits of dirt and grass from the inner compound's destruction. It was a call of battle: of death, and betrayal, and yet no one moved as the man they had all worked so desperately to find raised his sword into the air, the sunlight catching on the smooth, deadly weapon and glinting off it in a deceptively peaceful display. The tool of death was aimed at a common friend and ally to all present in the nightmarish reunion, and yet the three other ninja's stood motionless, as their two friends held their deadly positions.

**It was natural, really, almost stupidly obvious that things would turn out like this. He almost wondered if the fifth Hokage had known about it all along. For that matter, maybe Iruka and Kakashi had as well. It wasn't that far out of the realm of possibility, and Naruto found it bitterly refreshing to know.**

**He'd had no one in his life to depend on. He was a ghost in a village where everyone knew and said hello to everyone else, just not him. Those who did see him were usually cruel, but at least their cruelty proved his existence, no matter how painful the comments were, he clung to them as anyone else would to a lover's whispered praise. He was a wounded bird, so of course he grew attached and dependant to the first two people to accept him, and really see him.**

**Iruka-sensei, was like his 'mama-bird.' He clung and revered his first teacher because he was the first person to shed his own blood for him. Not only that, Iruka had cried for him, something ninja were never supposed to do. To Naruto, who had had no real human contact or kindness before, that had been life-altering. So his sudden devotion, and love for Iruka was more or less justified, as was his feelings for Sasuke.**

**Sasuke had been the first person his own age to recognize him. Sure, the other children knew his name, and knew him enough to tease or groan when they saw him, but Sasuke was different. In his eyes Naruto was no different from the other students; he was _normal_. Not only that, but he was Sasuke's rival, and one couldn't be a rival and be unknown. Being a rival meant that he was a person, he existed and had some sort of lasting impact on this person's life, and he made an impact on his. So, it was very natural that that rivalry and hatred would become a deep friendship shared by both.**

**For him, it was his first real connection. Ikura was his parental figure, and Sasuke was his brother, his friend, his classmate, his rival, his goal, his existence. Sasuke was his world, for Naruto had no other conception of what the world was. All his world had in it was himself, Ikura, and Sasuke. Sakura would later enter his realm of notice, but for a while that was all there was.**

**Then, Sasuke died for him. Well, he'd survived, which was a major relief to Naruto, but the action had hurt and touched him deeply. So deeply in fact that it shook the seal loose over his inner demon. '_Yes, and now I know, just what it means to carry a demon inside… even if you win, you lose.'_ Naruto sighed, closing his eyes to listen to the sound of Sasuke drawing his blade to kill him as he'd neglected to do two years before. _'You were my first family, Sasuke. You were my friend, my hope, and stability… and you left…and one point, you trusted me to take your task of vengeance, whether or not you remember whispering it to me as Haku's attack left you near death. You trusted me, once Sasuke… what happened? Why did you leave me?_**

**It sickened him sometimes, how much he depended on Sasuke and Ikura. What had happened to the boy who lived alone and needed no one? Naruto sighed, knowing full well that that boy had never existed. He'd always desperately needed someone else to save him, to help him stand. He just didn't have anyone to cling to then. So when Sasuke turned his back and left after he'd learned the depth of Naruto's dependence, only to say that he'd remove his only stability, Naruto had been crushed beyond repair.**

**Yes, it really was natural that as he plotted and worked to reclaim his best friend that that need changed into the feeling that Sakura was certain she felt for the last Uchiha. Yes, it was only obvious that he would fall in love with the one person who made a difference in his life. The one who already carried his existence in his palm, and it figured that he would be left searching for him for years, and struggle to reclaim him for the rest of his life. After all, he wasn't human, and only human's ever got they're happily ever after, and even they sometimes got screwed. '_It figures… this would be it, the end of my journey… A sword to the back…'_**

They all knew it was a farce. Naruto would evade the dark-haired Uchiha's attack at the last moment and the real battle would begin. That was how it always happened where those two were concerned.

Everyone expected it, and from the casual grace with which Sasuke moved: the relaxed arm he'd placed around Naruto, and the way his face rested alongside the blonde's, his words echoing ceaselessly in the other's ear, they knew that Sasuke also expected this outcome. It was their way, and emotionless or not, Sasuke somehow understood the unspoken rule between the friends he had started out with. So, no one moved.

But, it had been two years since the last time Sasuke had battled his friend, or even spoken to him. Two years of growing up, of training, and learning the horrors of his own mind and body. Two years for the blond to analyze and pick apart every conversation they'd ever shared. Giving Naruto time to come to several conclusions, conclusions Sasuke had solidified with his callous words and answers to him because he didn't understand that it had been _two years, _and his words and taunting statements would not be taken the same way they had been before

The blade came down, and _no one _moved.

**"Why?" Naruto's cry had echoed in his own ears and had been painfully hard to push past his lips, as images from their childhood: from the last time he'd tried to save his friend, replayed in his head, like a broken record, skipping and replaying the moments just before the climatic end. "Why didn't you kill me?! If that is your way of breaking connections, why didn't you finish me off?" **

**The question he'd been dying to ask since the moment Sasuke had uttered his intent only to leave him alive finally broke free from his conscience. He didn't really expect an answer when he'd asked the question. The blank look in Sasuke's eyes proved that the Uchiha wasn't really here in this moment; his body and reactions were, but his emotions and mind were far from this battle, most likely cocooned in the same memories Naruto tried to hold to. But, Sasuke had responded, and his answer had both hurt and answered the deeper question he'd been throwing round his head. **

**'_He couldn't kill me… he was told to do so, but chose not to.' _Naruto found some peace of mind in that statement. After all, Sasuke just admitted that he was his best friend, if he remembered that, at least a portion of his mind was still there to be saved.**

**"… at my whim I let you live. Which is why, now, by my whim…" Sasuke's breath was hot on his ear, and in his dreams Naruto would have shivered at the close contact. The fact that Sasuke seemed to blank out everyone else present the moment he, Naruto, had entered the scene, should have made his heart flip but it didn't. Not when Sasuke's voice was void, his form cold to the touch. "…your life will end."**

**Naruto's eyes narrowed in concentration, somehow expecting those words, knowing that they shouldn't hurt, that he should brush it off as another empty threat, but again he couldn't find the will not to be hurt. Sasuke had just said, he didn't want to kill him, and now, after everything he'd done to return the Uchiha home, that damn bastard was going to say it was all for nothing.**

**Feeling tired, much more so than he had in the last two years of rigorous training, and strained, hopeful waiting, Naruto sighed, asking a question he desperately hoped he'd get an answer to. He needed it, more than anything else, he only hoped he got what he wanted. "Can one become Hokage when he can't even save his friend?" Naruto was amazed that his voice held so firm with all the emotions that reigned underneath his firm stance. **

**The silence was deafening in the way that always seemed to happen when the wind stops blowing, and for him it was a painful moment of truth. Naruto didn't move, and neither did Sasuke, he didn't even tense, or twitch at the question Naruto knew the other understood the importance of. Then the blade was arching down towards him.**

**This was his answer, and something inside of Naruto gave out as he bowed his head low, knowing that he'd most likely regret this decision, and couldn't help but smirk a little in bitter humor. '_Guess we both lose out on our goals… I'd sworn I'd live without regrets… that I'd bring you home… looks like I lied… just like you. I can't bring you back if you're not there to be brought back.'_**

**Sasuke's muscles moved slowly under his skin, and with his close proximity, Naruto felt it from the arm around him, and could see it in the bared chest that peaked out at him from Sasuke's traditional style clothes. Naruto knew the other was waiting for him to dodge, just as his other friends gathered behind him expected this moment, and that should have given him hope that his friend's words and actions where all just a farce, but he was just so very tired, and he no longer knew what he could do. '_This is the coward's way out._' Naruto thought to himself, his whole body amazingly relaxed as he breathed in the scent that still clung to his best friend, brother, and first love. **

**It felt silly using that phrase when describing Sasuke, but Sakura had been his first crush, and what he felt for Sasuke was far beyond what he felt for his rose colored teammate.**

**_"Wasn't your dream to be Hokage?"_**** Sasuke's taunting words struck a nerve as Naruto stood there, knowing he should move, should flit around in a tired, rematch that will forever end the same. Him in the dirt, watching as his friend walked away. _'Wasn't your dream to be strong enough to kill your damn brother, you bastard? Then what the hell are you doing allowing yourself to stay weak while you use some curse's power instead?' _Naruto wanted to yell that out, but it just stayed lodged in his chest and after Sasuke's threat, he couldn't gather the strength to fight back.**

**For as sad as it was, Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage had been replaced with his need to return Sasuke to his side, and now that he had Sasuke, in his arms no less, he didn't have the strength to keep up the façade. _'I truly am pathetic…' _Naruto thought to himself, though the bitterness had long ago faded. '_Komohomaru will never forgive me… but maybe at least his wish will come true. He'd be a good Hokage…_' **

**They were all waiting for him to move, and he knew it but it really should have been obvious that he wasn't going to. It was only natural, that in the end, when one lost everything: hopes, dreams, and even thoughts of revenge, that death was a nice escape, even if such an act was uncharacteristic of him. **

**It was nice though, knowing that the one to kill him, the one holding him in the last minutes of life, was the one person he cared the most for. It was calming: surrounded by the cold-warmth of Sasuke's body, encased in the smell of the morning mist and wind, a smell that had clung to Sasuke all his life—well what Naruto knew of his life that was—no matter what he bathed in or how much he sweated. **

**Naruto relaxed, for the first time in his life, and simply let go, and after fighting so hard, for so long he almost cried with relief and sadness at how easy it was to just give up. He relaxed, just slightly into Sasuke's body, and wondered if his one-time friend even noticed the difference, and hoped for a moment that maybe he'd stop, and come out of this horrid game they seemed to be trapped in. Yet in his heart Naruto knew that it would not happen, because this was Sasuke, and this was reality not a dream. **

**'_Then this is it… guess my name is going up on that damn stone… then again, probably not… I am the fox after all._' The pain the thought brought was very minimal now, but the actions of the other's in the village had always seemed less important when he was beside Sasuke, and now was no different. He closed his eyes, and remained still.**

The sharp tearing sound of fabric, and the wet splatter of flesh being torn through to drip to the hard, unforgiving ground startled all in the group. There was no sound at all for a long time. Just the wind above, and the sun shinning off of the dark cerise liquid that stained the sword lodged through the blonde's back, and stuck out from his chest. Some one gasped, and still another whimpered as they stared in shock at the two who were supposed to live forever, one chasing after the other until the end of time, when the game would end, and they would reverse rolls.

It was a childish ideal, one each young adult knew deeply in their heart was untrue, but still had clung to with unwavering belief. Naruto couldn't die, and Sasuke couldn't just passively stand there, with his weapon skewered though his best friend, a small twitch of his eye, the only response he gave to Naruto's sudden breaking of the rules.

They couldn't believe it, and didn't want to understand the calm smile that was on Naruto's face, as he leaned against his friend, his arms moving for the first time, embracing Sasuke in a tender hold that forced a strangled sound from Sakura, who had lifted her hands to her mouth to smother the scream that yearned to escape at the horrid sight. The image of her two best friends would haunt her until the day she died, and probably beyond. She'd never believed that Naruto wouldn't dodge that he would be so critically wounded—for that was what it was a critical, life threatening wound—and at some point, she'd always believed that Sasuke would know not to kill Naruto. He had stopped that firs time, and she always believed that so long as he didn't kill Naruto, that he was savable.

Looked like it was a lost cause after all.

The embrace between the two was cold, Sasuke's expression still that ruthless blank look that seemed so much worse than she remembered it to be, and Sakura wished to pummel his gorgeous face for looking so calm after killing his best friend. In a random, unreal moment, she thought that Naruto knew what he was doing, that the fatal wound wasn't really that fatal, that he'd survive and everything would be fine, but the blood staining his orange uniform the dusty ground told of another truth, this one much more dire and cruel: real.

Blue eyes opened in the sun and pale lips moved gently, speaking into that pale ear, and crimson stained the inside of his mouth, and brought sickly color to his mouth. Still the Uchiha remained motionless, his eye not even twitching in response to the gurgled words of his dying friend, perhaps his last connection, but this loss seemed to only be added to the many he'd already suffered, and this kind of separation no longer hurt.

Still one was left to wonder if even some small portion of his mind realized that he had just become his brother in this single moment, maybe that no longer bothered him either. Maybe he really was too far-gone, and only Naruto had realized it.

A scream filled the air.

**The embrace was awkward, and his arms trembled from the burning pain in his chest, as his heart tried to beat with only one side. The taste of copper in his mouth irritated him, and Naruto was aware of the fact that he would have been dead had he not had the nine-tailed fox in his body. As it was, he doubted he'd live much longer, so he held his only family close to himself despite the pain. If this was his last chance, he wanted to at least try to jog some emotion in those eyes if only to see it one last time. **

**With an effort, Naruto, managed to whisper past the rising blood in his throat, feeling the hot liquid paint his lips in burning heat. "… guess you win… bastard, but you've only done it… by becoming… what you hate most…" His accusation had no effect, not like he really expected it too, and a part of him was glad that Sasuke would not have to suffer the guilt of killing the last person who meant anything to him, even if it was only a friend. **

**His fingertips were growing cold, and his hearing was leaving him. Distantly, he thought he heard Kyuubi, laughing, or taunting him, he wasn't certain. His mind was just too fuzzy to focus. He was quickly dying, and he wondered if this would mean the end of the fox as well, or would this leave him free to attack the village again, and curse another kid's life. A small portion of his mind hoped the demon died with him, though he doubted it. After all, if that was all that had to happen then the people of his home would have killed him long before.**

**His body convulsed slightly, and his legs buckled. He was out of time, turning his head he looked at Sasuke's profile, pissed at himself, for finding his face beautiful. He really had grown up into a good-looking man, no wonder the girl's had been gaga for him all those years before. **

**Naruto almost felt envious as he smiled, lifting his hands to turn Sasuke's head to his own. The Uchiha surprisingly didn't struggle, his face turning towards Naruto's, dark eyes still deceptively blank.**

**Naruto glared into his face, much the same way he'd done that time they'd kissed. The memory of the kiss—however unwanted at the time—warmed Naruto now, as an idea came to mind. Moving slowly, his eyes locked on Sasuke's, he let his face rest against the dark-haired man's, their lips pressed together for the second time.**

**The feel was different, thrilling and calming, and odd, but Naruto kept the contact between them, his eyes never wavering from Sasuke's, even though his vision was blurring badly at the lack of blood. Sasuke's body was growing warmer, and Naruto leaned against the heat, feeling cold. His lips pressed against the others, the tip of his tongue reaching out taste the inner lip of the boy he'd searched for, for what felt like his whole life.**

**Originally, he'd wanted a family, to be accepted and seen then he wanted his friend back. His whole life was spent searching for the one thing he was denied. It almost made him want to cry at the futility his life had become. The lips fell open easily, and Naruto realized, it was the same as that first time. Sasuke's mouth had opened to him easily then, and his tongue had slipped in with out his meaning to. The boy had tasted of miso, most likely his breakfast, and something else. That something else seemed to be his own taste, as again Naruto tasted the remnants of Sasuke's last meal accompanied by that simple, unexplainable flavor, but this time it was marred by the taste of thick copper and rust. He would have been disgusted by the thick, sticky liquid that passed through their lips and dribbled down their chins had he not lost feeling in his body, and the fog in his mind blocked out the little bit of manners that he possessed. His legs buckled again, and this time he couldn't keep them under him.**

**The kiss broke off with a lingering sound, as Naruto slumped against his friend, his lips moving, brushing against Sasuke's ear as he breathed his last words, feeling foolish but at the same time, refusing to die with this regret. **

**He could suffer the loss of his dream, the guilt of giving up, and the heartache of dying as unknown as ever, but this, he would not die with the regret of staying silent. _'Let him carry the burden a while…_'**

**His words were a whisper, barely even a sound at all, but by the way the shoulders tensed under him, Naruto knew the other had heard him.**

**"I love you."**

**His body slipped backward, and he fell away from Sasuke with an odd easy grace, the sword hilt falling free from Sasuke's fingers. Naruto tried to focus on Sasuke's face but could barely make out his form as he hit the ground on his side. He smiled in slight amusement at the fact that he couldn't feel the ground under him nor the impact he knew should have jogged his injury painfully and let out a water logged chuckle, his face wet with tears he wasn't even aware of crying, knowing that he was going into shock and again tried to see his friend.**

**Sasuke was turned to him now, and from what Naruto could see, he appeared to be shaking, but from what Naruto was unsure. Blinking several times managed to clear his eyes for a moment, and he met those eyes that had pushed him to do better, to try harder, to keep going. They looked down at him in shock, anger, fear, and horror. He wondered if it was his mind playing tricks on him, or if by some miracle, Sasuke had woken up. **

**Forcing a smile, Naruto tried to speak, but nothing came out. He coughed a little as his lungs filled with blood, and felt some of his sticky liquid spill from his mouth to splatter on his lips. Those ebony eyes widened slightly, and seemed to focus on the red staining his lips, and the haze of recognition over came the veil of unconcern, and then his vision was turning dark.**

**It was coming in like shadows at the edge of his vision, almost like a minor annoyance, and had he been able to feel his arms, Naruto would have batted at the encroaching darkness in an attempt to make it go away.**

**The image of Sasuke toddled closer to him, and Naruto thought he heard a fearful question in a watered voice call out, "…usuratonkachi?" But it must have been his imagination. _'Yes… that's right, because Sasuke isn't really here, so those eyes aren't looking at me in guilt, and he isn't shaking like the child he was as he watched his family get slaughtered. No, this is… just… what I… want… to … see…"_**

**"…Dobe…" Naruto grinned, his lips mouthing the retort that was more instinct than reaction and then everything turned black.**

**_'Sasuke-teme.'_**

**It was natural to love him.**

A scream pierced the air, and shattered the stillness as the childish dreams soaked away into the earth as crimson tears. Time resumed once more, as three friends uprooted themselves to reach their fallen friends, knowing it was already too late. The stoic screams were proof of that, but those were only natural.

(Ending Theme: "There's No Lyrics"- Taking Back Sunday)

And I've got a twenty-dollar bill  
that says you're up late night starting  
fist fights versus fences in your backyard  
Wearing your black eye like a badge of honor  
Soaking in sympathy  
from friends who never loved you  
nearly half as much as me

Broken down in bars and bathrooms  
All I did was what I had to  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's just what anyone would do  
Take the time to talk about it  
Think a lot and live without it  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's something unforgivable...

Well I can't regret it,  
can't you just forget it?  
I started something I couldn't finish  
If we go down,  
we go down together  
best friends means,  
best friends means

You never knew  
well i never told you...  
Everything I know about breaking hearts  
I learned from you, it's true  
I've never done it with the style and grace you have  
But I've made long term plans  
based on these mistakes

Broken down in bars and bathrooms  
All I did was what I had to  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's just what anyone would do  
Take the time to talk about it  
Think a lot and live without it  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's something unforgivable

Is this what you call tact?  
I swear you're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back  
so let's end this call,  
and end this conversation  
there's nothing worse...  
(that's right he said, that's right he said it)  
I swear, you have no idea  
The jealousy that became me thinking  
(that's right he said)  
that you always had it way too easy

Broken down in bars and bathrooms  
All I did was what I had to  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's just what anyone would do  
Take the time to talk about it  
Think a lot and live without it  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's something unforgivable

Best friends means Ill pull the trigger  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
Best friends means Ill pull the trigger  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
Best friends means Ill pull the trigger  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
Best friends means Ill pull the trigger  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
Best friends means Ill pull the trigger  
Best friends means you get what you deserve

**A.N. So there it is. Hope it's worth the read. Maybe I'll add more, maybe not. Let me know what you think. And I do not own the song, I just thought it fit! - If you would like a copy of the song e-mail me and I'll send it. -**


End file.
